killingfloorfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Briar
Police Constable Rob Briar is one of only two default playable characters in the first Killing Floor who did not originate from the original mod. He then went on to appear in Killing Floor 2. A "classic" version of him is also available to players who also own the original Killing Floor. He also has a set of DLC Gear exclusive to him, the Briar's Bobby Bundle. Killing Floor Description Imagine getting the call to suit up, because there's a riot. Imagine that it's been your job for the last three years to bludgeon hippies and manhandle environmentalists. Now imagine it's dawning on you that your nightstick probably isn't gonna be enough for the swarms of 'not-quite-rioters' that are shambling madly toward you. Three weeks, and several dozen smashed skulls later it's tough not to wonder whether his affinity for unsolicited violence is all that got Briar through. Killing Floor 2 Description Rob Briar was a Police Constable from the age of 17, until the day that he was called out to what seemed, to his superiors, to be some half-witted anarchist riot. We all know it wasn't, but Briar discovered that the hard way. Luckily, he wasn't just an old-fashioned "London bobby," but had spent enough time on counter-terrorism work to be familiar with a broad range of firearms. Underneath the happy-go-lucky, jokey exterior, Briar is as hard as nails. That toughness, along with the toughness of the Kevlar in his riot gear, is about all that got him through those first few days alive. Now he is continuing to do his duty, serving the public by trying to stamp out this menace with any and every weapon that comes to hand. Classic Briar Description Once upon a time, Briar got the call to suit up to handle a riot in London. But, this time it wasn't the usual procession of hippies, environmentalists, and hairy anarchists getting the rough end of Briar's nightstick. Happily, his affinity for unsolicited violence actually did get him through the next few months, before he had to abandon Blighty and move on to foreign fields. Now he can extend his good old-fashioned police methods beyond clipping errant teenagers upside the head to controlling a horde of man-eating mutant monsters by shooting, burning, and blowing them to smithereens. And his happy-go-lucky London bobby persona helps to keep the morale of the team up. Or annoy the crap out of them. Trivia * Classic Briar in Killing Floor 2 has the original voice actor from the first game. All the male characters except Reggie the Rocker shared the same two male voices. Classic Masterson has the other original voice actor. * Mark Hayler, who provided Briar's voice in the first Killing Floor and Classic Briar's voice in the second Killing Floor, is a retired British police officer, and friend of Tripwire Interactive. Classic Briar's face is modeled after his. * In Killing Floor 2, both Rob Briar and Classic Briar can equip a Riot Helmet to better approximate their appearance from the first game. Gallery Killing Floor Killing Floor 2 Navigation Template:Navbox KFMod|KFMod Template:Navbox Killing Floor|Killing Floor||true Template:Navbox Calamity|KF: Calamity Template:Navbox Killing Floor 2|Killing Floor 2 Template:Navbox Incursion|KF: Incursion Category:Characters